Bangtan Manager
by kkkgirl
Summary: 'Idol Itu tidak mudah' 'aku disini membantunya untuk menjalani Hidup idol dan kehidupan mereka sendiri' A BTS fanfiction


Pagi Indah dikota Seoul membuat semua orang sangat bersemangat.

Namun tidak untuk gadis yang berumur 20 ini. Entahlah apa yang ia pikirkan. Dirinya hanya butuh kasur saat ini.

 _'Appa tunggu dikantor. Kau harus bertemu dengan mereka'_ _ **'bahkan aku mencicipi masakan Oemma saja belum'**_ _'sudah lah itu bisa nanti'_ _ **'ya ya ya'**_ _Choi Jieun. _Gadis berumur 20 yang tinggal di daerah Kota Seoul. Entahlah apa dia Terlalu Jenius atau bagaimana. Diumurnya yang masih semuda ini ia telah menyelesaikan kuliahnya. Jadi saat ini Ia akan bekerja di Kantor ayahnya. Entahlah apa yang Ayahnya pikirkan.

"Eomma. Jieun pergi" Kata Jieun sambil memakai sepatunya. Jung Nara. Itu Ibunya Jieun. Cantiknya menurun dari ibunya. Lembut dan Baik hati.

"Hati-hati sayang" Ucap Nara sambil mencium puncak kepala Anak perempuan satu-satunya itu. Oh ya. Jieun juga mempunyai kakak Laki-laki bernama Choi Jaeun. Mereka sedikit mirip. Usia mereka berbeda 5 tahun. Sekarang kakaknya melanjutkan kuliahnya di Aussie.

Jieun langsung meninggalkan Rumahnya dan berjalan menuju halte bus. Memang Keluarga Jieun adalah Keluarga yang berada dan Ternama. Namun Jieun tidak suka memanfaatkan itu hanya untuk kesenangannya.

Jieun berdiri didepan kantor ayahnya. Terpampang Nyata disana tertulis

 _'Bighit entertaiment'_

Jieun menghela nafasnya lalu memasuki ruangan tersebut. Semua orang menyapa Jieun karena Jieun lumayan terkenal dikantor ayahnya.

Ya siapa sih yang tidak mengenal 'Anak yang punya perusahaan'

Jieun menelfon ayahnya, Karena ia tidak tau ingin kemana.

 _ **'Appa. Aku sudah di kantor mu. aku ada di...'**_

Jieun melihat sekitarnya sebentar.

 _ **' depan dance paractice room**_ '

 _ **'Baiklah'**_

Jieun melihat lihat sekitarnya dan sedikit mengintip apa yang sedang terjadi di _'Dance Paractice Room'_ tersebut.

 _'oh jadi ini yang kata Appa Boy grup asuhan agensi Appa'_

 _'Wujud asli mereka seperti ini ternyata'_

"Hyung kita harus segera selesai! Sajangnim akan mengenalkan kita kepada seseorang" Ujar Pria berkaos putih bercelana Denim dan bersepatu Timberland.

kalian pasti tahu.

"Mungkin sampai sini saja kita latihan. Kita bisa menunggu sajangnim disini" Ucap Sang leader. Kalian past tahu itu.

Ke7 pria itu beristirahat ditempatnya masing-masing. ada yang diujung ditengah didepan dimana mana.

Tiba-Tiba saja pintu terbuka menampilkan Sajangnim mereka menggandeng seorang gadis kecil.

"Annyeonghaseyo"

Sapa Ketujuh pria itu sambil membungkum hormat.

Itu Jieun dan ayahnya. Choi Jaewan.

"Seperti janji saya kepada kalian"

"Memberikan manager baru sebagai pengganti manager kalian sebelumnya yang terserang penyakit"

Jieun terheran-heran. Apa tadi kata ayahhya? Manager?

"Ini Putriku Choi Jieun"

Jieun membungkuk kepada 7 pria yang memasang wajah Blanknya secara bersamaan.

"Putriku yang akan menjadi manager kalian sampai Kontrak berakhir" Ucap Jaewan. Jieun tersenyum kikuk. Lesung pipinya yang sangat manis itu membuat Ketujuh pria itu tersipu malu.

"Saya memberi waktu kalian hari ini untuk saling mengenal"

"jadi selamat bekerja Jieun"

Jaewan mengusap usap kepala putrinya lalu meninggalkan Ruangan itu.

Kini Tinggal ada 8 manusia yang tertinggal. Grup itu dan Jieun.

"Hana tul set... Bang Tan... Annyeonghaseyo Bangtan Seoyeondan imnida"

Jieun dibuat terkejut oleh ke 7 pria itu. Jieun membalas salam dari ke 7 pria itu.

"Annyeonghaseyo. Choi Jieun imnida. Semoga kita bisa akrab kedepannya" Jieun tersenyum menampilkan lesung pipinya yang sangat dalam.

"ah kau punya itu"

"bolongan di pipi"

"sama seperti Namjoon hyung"

"Hey Taehyung"

Jieun hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Annyeong..."

Jieun memutus kata kata yang ingin dilontarkan Pria berkulit putih itu.

"Biar aku yang menyebutkan nama kalian"

"Min Yoo...ngi? kkeutchi?" Tanya Jieun kepada pria pertama. Pria yang bernama Min Yoongi itu tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Ah sebelumnya aku minta maaf. Umurku masih 20. apakah aku bisa memanggil kalian Oppa?" Tanya Jieun dengan polos. Ke7 member itu tertawa sekaligus terkejut karena mengetahui fakta bahwa gadis itu lebih muda dari maknae mereka.

"Gwenchana..."

"Aku lanjutkan ya"

"Kim... SeokJin Oppa?"

pria yang bernama Seokjin itu mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Kim... NamJoon Oppa?"

pria yang bernama Namjoon tersebut membungkuk.

"Oppa adalah leadernya?"

"That's Right" Jawab Namjoon Antusias.

"Jung Hoseok Oppa!"

Jieun mengenal baik Hoseok karena Hoseok adalah anak dari kakak ibunya Jieun.

"Whoa... dari mana kalian kenal?"

"dia sepupu ku" Jawab Hoseok bangga.

"Park Jimin Oppa"

"Kim..."

Jieun memejamkan matanya sebentar untuk mengingat.

"Kim..."

"Kim Tae Oppa?" Tanya Jieun ragu. Mereka semua tertawa hebat. Terutama Taehyung sang empunya nama.

"Kim Tae hyung" Ralatnya. Jieun pun ikut tertawa.

"ah... Jeosonghabnida" Jieun membungkuk meminta maaf. Taehyung berkata tidak apa apa.

"Ehm..."

"Jeongmal Mianhae"

"aku tidak mengenal namamu" Ujar Jieun polos.

Semua member kembali tertawa. Pria terakhir ini adalah Jungkook. Wajahnya ia pasang sedikit sangar karena sakit karena tidak dikenal.

"Namanya Jeon Jungkook"


End file.
